


puberty is lame

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, awkward handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring session gone horribly wrong left Sorey with a problem, a problem that was frequent as of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puberty is lame

**Author's Note:**

> ok so they're probably 14/15 in this fic but Soreys in an awkward stage of puberty and Mikleos not because seraphim don't go through puberty.

They've been trained from as old as they were old enough to know it wasn't okay to hit people for fun. As it was purely for the protection of the village, the people of Izuchi each took turns in teaching Sorey and Mikleo how to battle. Each had their own special needs, often while growing up did they pull Mikleo away for the special training so he could better grasp the abilities he had. 

As soon as they were a certain age, Sorey and Mikleo were given permission to be able to train just by themselves. Sorey had the distinct advantage of close combat skills over Mikleo, who was better fit for far away attacks. 

And he knew it. 

"Hey Mikleo, do you wanna spar for a bit?" 

Lately Sorey had been feeling off, what with the really odd changes his body was making, he wondered if he could blow off some steam with a little practice. Mikleos head popped out from the hole of his t-shirt, tilting his head slightly. 

"Sure." the Seraph shrugged, finishing putting on his shirt, straightening it out. "I've gotten better at controlling my water, so hey, maybe I can best you this time." he snickered as he followed Sorey outside the village. 

There they could practice their fighting moves while still under the elders barrier of protection. Soreys hand rested on the hilt of his wooden sword, gifted to him by the other Seraphs of Izuchi. Mikleo himself summoned his staff, immediately ready to fight. 

"Just so you know, I won't go easy on you." Mikleo commented, and Sorey let out a breathy laugh. 

"I wouldn't dream of it!"  
\--  
Sorey tripped, body falling forward. He slammed into Mikleo, who yelped and dropped his staff. Soreys sword clattered to the floor.

Mikleo let out a wheezing sound as he slammed into the ground, eyes glazing over from the pain. The brunet landed on top of him, arms splayed across his shoulders.

For a few seconds they laid there, panting. When Sorey managed to catch his bearings, he gasped at Mikleo under him. "Oh-- gods, are you okay?!" he asked, concerned. Sorey continued to lean over him, searching the dazed Seraphim for answers. 

But then he got a good look at him. Sweat glistened across his forehead and below, making his pale skin shine in the sun. His collarbone had been exposed due to the shirt he'd worn being just too big on him. Sorey couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of his friend. He watched the way Mikleos throat expanded when he swallowed, and it made him feel hot. 

"Sorey..." Mikleo choked. 

This snapped him out of his own daze. "Mikleo--! Are you okay? Do you hurt?!" he asked loudly, feeling concerned. The Seraph looked up at him, lips opened to speak. 

"Get off... you're hurting my stomach..." Mikleo whispered. 

"Eh?" Sorey blinked. He looked down, only just noticing his knee was pressed into Mikleos stomach. "Ah!" he jumped, falling into his bottom. Mikleo raised himself, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Mikleo!" Sorey apologized, quickly getting to his feet to help Mikleo up as well. 

The boy grabbed his hand, hopping to his feet easily. "It's fine." he said, pushing his sweaty bangs out of the way of his eyes. Sorey reached down to grab his sword from where it fell on the floor, feeling awkward. Mikleo snorted, laughing a small laugh. "You're oddly clumsy today, you sick?" asked Mikleo. 

The brunet felt his stomach flip, feeling even more odd as Mikleo laughed. It was hard, recalling the dream he'd had the previous night. 

Is it normal to dream of your friend like that? Sorey thought to himself. He looked over at Mikleo, who was now frowning. Soreys cheeks heated up when he caught Mikleos face, who's cheeks were red from exercise, and his hair pushed back. Sorey stuttered to find the words. "M--maybe I am! I'm... I'm gonna go and... sleep!" Sorey put his sword away, making haste of leaving Mikleo. He knew he was gonna have to explain that him later, but he felt weird just looking at him. 

In the safety of his room, he sat down on his bed, trying to calm down. His heart had begun to beat fast and that familiar heat down below had risen once again. Sorey looked down at his lap, feeling his stomach drop at the sight. He had grown hard again, for the same reason except that was no dream. That really was Mikleo, all covered in sweat, panting from exhaustion...

Sorey shook his head, lowering a hand to palm him through his pants. He gasped at how sensitive he felt, but made no delay in pushing his hand down his pants to grip himself. The tiny, unsure strokes were accompanied by thoughts of Mikleo. 

Thoughts of Mikleo underneath him, panting and calling out his name. He twisted his wrist, using his free hand to push his pants down, scooting up further on his bed. Sorey whined, running his thumb over the head of his cock, almost letting out a sob at the sensation. He tossed his head back, it banging uncomfortable up on the stone wall behind him. 

His fingers wrapped around himself, and began to pump in tune with his gasps. The more hard he became, the more vivid his visions of Mikleo became. He watched through closed eyelids, watched as his fantasy version of Mikleo gasped, jerking himself off alongside Sorey. He whined once again, thumbing his head. Pre-cum fell over, and Soreys dick had only become more wet, the sounds more erotic as his hand sped up. 

Sorey bit his lip, squeezing his eyes tightly as his legs shook. A couple of more strokes had him completely boneless, feeling himself come over his fingers. 

"Mikleo...!" Sorey moaned.

He didn't stop his hand, riding out the orgasm until it stopped completely. Sorey panted, looking at his come covered hand, eyes drooping. He could never tell Mikleo about how he felt--

A cough from the doorway caught his attention, and Soreys heart stopped. He turned his head sluggishly to meet his visitor, and he visibly paled at the sight. 

There stood Mikleo, eyes wide and mouth agape. His face was as red as blood, and at his feet was-- what Sorey assumed- once a bucket of water now soaking his bare feet. There was a towel held loosely in Mikleos hand. 

"Mi..." Sorey whispered. "I can explain..!" he cried, wiping his hand on his shirt, attempting to stand up so he could rush over to Mikleo. But his body seemed to have other plans, the expression on Mikleos face made his dick twitch. He moaned as he tried to move, and was met with a folded towel chucked at his face. 

Sorey squeaked, looking at Mikleo who stormed over to glare down at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were this sick!" the Seraphim said angrily. 

The other shook his head, "I-it's not a sickness!" he denied. 

Mikleos white locks bounced as he shook his head, putting hands on Soreys shoulder. Sorey couldn't help it, he moaned out loud at the contact. Mikleos presence was making it really hard to stay controlled, and with how up close he was, Sorey really wanted to kiss him. 

The way Mikleos lips parted in concern only seemed to turn him on more. "Sorey...?" he asked quietly.

His movements were quick, Sorey grabbed Mikleo and pushed him into the bed. One hand was above him, holding onto his arms. Mikleo gasped in surprise, looking at him with a confused and dazed look. "Hey-- wait--" Mikleo tried to speak, but Sorey sealed his lips with his own. It was a clumsy kiss, neither of them were experienced with the sort of thing. 

Sorey tried pushing his tongue into his mouth, but Mikleo had lifted a knee and knee'd him in the stomach. "What are you doing!" the other asked, face even more red. 

He breathed in and out deeply, feeling Mikleos own breath puffing against his face. "I... I'm sorry-- it's not like I," Sorey gripped for the words. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Mikleo, but it feels really good and... I don't know what to do."

His erection was poking against Mikleos clothed stomach. Violet eyes looked down, and he swallowed. "Do you... do you need help with that?" Mikleo asked, uncertain. 

Sorey blinked in surprise, taken aback by his words. "What?" 

"That. Do you need help getting rid of it?" he asked, eyes gesturing to his erection once more. He swallowed, and looked away. 

"Not... I..." he tried to speak. "We should talk first..." 

Mikleo shook his head, taking little effort to push up and roll over onto Sorey, looking down on him. "We can talk later, because it seems like you have little comprehension of words." he said, and without delay, mimicked Soreys actions from before. 

Soreys breath hitched at the first feeling of Mikleos slender fingers around his hardened dick. His hands were much smaller than his own, much more slender, and it was everything he imagined. Sorey moaned, trying to push himself into a sitting position. The smaller boy just pushed him back down onto the bed, kissing his cheek. The brunet groaned when Mikleo flicked his wrist up, fingers brushing against the sensitive head briefly. 

"Shh." Mikleo hushed him, pressing brief kisses to Soreys cheek and chin. 

He was tired from his last orgasm, this one didn't take long to follow. Mikleos thumb brushed over his tip, gathering pre-cum on his skin as he did. He then began pumping him fervently, as if to speed up the process. 

Soreys hand grasped at Mikleos hair, eyes shut tight as he twitched and shook under Mikleos grasp. Mikleo grunted when Sorey pulled on his hair, pulling his head back. 

"Mikleo... I..."

A few more pumps and Sorey was gone, moaning and sobbing as he came over Mikleos hand, crying out his name again. It wasn't as much as last, but Sorey still hiccuped when he watched Mikleo look at his hand. As if studying the sticky substance that covered his hand. 

"Mikle-oo.. I..." Sorey wordlessly handed him the towel that had been tossed at him earlier. "Here...!" 

Mikleo wiped his hand clean, dropping the towel by their side. "You... called my name again."

**Author's Note:**

> don't killme


End file.
